


Training...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [6]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Training...

Training normally something he left to Sebastian, but he had promised a lesson in training from the spider himself.What better way then to let her watch what he could do to a body, he called it art, others would call it sick. Blade withdrawn from the kitchen, he began the walk to the downstairs part of the warehouse.  
Head tilted, phone withdrawn.

 

Time to come play silent one. -J.M

Text sent his black optics turned away from the mobile device, smirk crossing his lips. These training sessions could become useful, after all it was reducing the amount of people asking him to kill. The best part was leaving clues around that seemed to confound both the government and New Scotland Yard.  
[On my way. -N.B] Message sent, speedily making her way to the destination. Nearly jumping out of her car, she walked into the warehouse. The familiar surroundings brought a small sense of ease to the woman. Stepping into the room she saw the spider.

Moran was standing at the back of the warehouse, today he would mostly be watching. It was rare for James to take training into his own hands and he did so love watching him work. As she came into the warehouse a smirk rose on his lips. Sitting in a chair, lighting a cigarette, a small laptop opened to catalog the information to help with training further down the line.

Ears picked up the sound of her, cruel grin plastered on his face. He was a mad man but he had a talent for the blade. "She's here Basher, our newest edition. Won't it be fun to watch her learn to take apart a body like I do." Voice still humming. Truly the only time he seemed happy, was when he could cause someone pain.   
His brow arched as James spoke of their trainee. Fingers tapping away at the laptop. "It will indeed. I've seen her kill a man. She's not as bad as most but she's still rather rough around the edges. A little filing and she will be a smooth killer." 

Purse set on the floor in the corner of the room, she sheds her jacket and places it on top of the bag. Her hands slipped into her pockets, walking toward the middle of the floor, quiet as usual. 

Head tilts at Sebastian's words."Well I suppose teaching her a few of my tricks should do well enough. Let's just hope I don't get carried away." Brow perks before he moves, hand raised swift smack to the mans face. "Ready to play."   
Eyes the soon-to-be victim, a grin beginning to show. In any other situation, that smile might have been mistaken for innocent. But now, it hid a malice behind it that was waiting to show. "Ready, Spider." She walked around to the side of the man. "What first?" Question low as she kept her eyes on the man. 

Optics move his blade in hand. "We have so many choices, tell me what you want. No guns." His black optics moved to glance at the wall, various tools and knives on display. "Do avoid the rusty ones, Tiger forgets to clean the room when I'm finished."   
Shifts over to the wall of toys, glancing over each one of them. "Why avoid the rusty ones? He is going to die either way." Picks out a pair of small scissor-sized shears and a shiny dagger. 

Moran raised a brow. "Interesting choice." He smirked from behind his laptop. "She's feisty, James. You have your hands full." 

Optics roll at Sebastian's comment. "Has if your just a calm little kitten Basher, and avoiding the rusty ones makes clean up easier." Tone dry has he moved forward blade pressed to the victims stomach before sliding across. Crimson beginning to pool against his flesh. A groaning sound could be heard.   
Gaze caught, staring at the blood as it greets the air. Her head tilted to the side as her grip on the handle tightened. "So no rust. Got it." Nods once before continuing her gaze at the blood. 

He smirked. "Never said I was calm but you're a lot more messy when it comes to the things you kill." It was a tease no less as he continued to observe her training. 

"I like watching my food struggle." Black optics rolled has he stepped back." Now then silent one make this man into a piece of art." He stepped back, blood dripping from the knife in his hand.   
"Art..." she muttered repeatedly to herself, circling the victim like a predator did it's prey. Nell halted in fron of him, trying to picture how to accomplish the task at hand. Grabbing hold of the man's arm, she stretched it out and carved a series of lines all the way up and down. The lines were meant to resemble the pattern of wood. The blood covered the design making it difficult to see. Taking a bottle of alcohol sitting on the side, she doused the wound, ignoring the man's screams. As the solutions dripped to the floor, the pattern became more obvious. "Tadah."


End file.
